The invention relates to a device for setting the relative rotational position of a camshaft of an internal combustion engine relative to a crankshaft driving the camshaft, with a traction mechanism drive wrapping around the crankshaft and the camshaft, having a loaded traction-mechanism section and a non-loaded traction-mechanism section, and a tensioning device for changing the length of the loaded traction-mechanism section.
A device according to this class is known, e.g., from DE 198 20 534 C2, where in the loaded traction-mechanism section there is a hydraulically actuated tensioning device supported opposite the non-loaded traction-mechanism section. A disadvantage in this device is that it requires a support on an opposite non-loaded traction-mechanism section. Furthermore, the hydraulic adjustment cylinder is not pressurized when the internal combustion engine is stopped, so that adjustment is not possible when the internal combustion engine is stopped.